My Bella Farfalla
by KishaLove
Summary: It's a late stormy night and the rough and tough gambler who only looks out for number one, has a wonder night of lovemaking with his soon to be wife, Kisha.


Title: My Bella Farfalla  
Author: kishaluv96  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Nick/ OC  
Fandom: Left 4 dead 2  
Warnings: Sexual intercourse, love to the maximum, OCness, pussy eating.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/them, I just own the story.  
Summary: It's a late stormy night and the rough and tough gambler who only looks out for number one, has a wonder night of lovemaking with his soon to be wife, Kisha.

It was late at night in the middle of a thunderstorm. The hard rain smashing against the window but it didn't phase the two lovers on the couch. The two sat in each other's arms and listened to the soft music playing in the background. Nick, the rough and tough gambler, couldn't have been more relaxed than this moment. The kids were put to bed, the asylum was shut down for the night and Nick and Kisha hadn't had one fight throughout the day. He and her were sitting having a relaxing glass of sherry. He could feel that she was as relaxed as he was. The ex criminal couldn't help the smirk on his lips as the tingling of the alcohol made his mind haze just the slightest. Nick leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, he adored the look of confusion induced love he got in return. Her eyes shone bright in the soft glow of the candles. He always did love her eyes, they were a bright gold. Nick wondered how they got to such a yellow, but nevertheless he loved them and the way they sparkle with anger or with awe at what he did. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lips. Her lips felt like silk on his own, soft and full. The gambler smirked as she kissed back, it wasn't the usual angry rough kiss they shared. It was soft and caring, Kisha was confused at Nick's behavior tonight, he was not only relaxed but now was caressing her cheek softly as he kissed her in a way she didn't know he could. Slowly he ran his hands up and down her sides, ghosting his fingers over her hips. He smiled at the way she would subtly twitch and move at his touch. Some would say they were a match made in heaven, but to anyone who knew them, they know Nick and Kisha were a match made in hell. Each was terrible on their own, but now that they were together nobody could stop them or win against them. And Nick wouldn't have it any other way, Kisha was his gem and he would destroy anyone who hurt her, if they were still alive from after her revenge against them. Nick pulled back and gazed at her as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed back at him,  
"Nick" She drawled out slowly. The sound of his name sent a tremor down his spin down to his groin. The con man smirked and leaned in and kissed her again. As she wrapped her arms around his neck he gently pushed her down onto her back. Kisha could feel her lovers tongue prod at her bottom lip asking for permission. The brunette tangled her fingers into the ex criminal's hair and opened her mouth just enough to slip through. Once his tongue was inside he twisted and twirled it, fluttering it against her own. Coaxing her into the dance of tongues only known to lovers. To him she tasted sweet, as sweet as the chocolate she has eaten before, it held a sense of innocence to her. To her the taste of him burned like the drink in his hand, something she liked about the familiarity of the taste. As their lips connected she leaned up into him pressing their chests together causing small sparks to travel through her. Nick closed his eyes and pulled her tightly to him. Kisha couldn't help the thought of this human holding her like he was, though it was a small gesture it made her feel safe. Something, as a demoness, she didn't need to feel, but it was comforting to know he would protect her. Maybe not from dangers that could actually harm her, but it was a feeling she welcomes with open arms. But soon even a demoness, such as herself, needed to breath and the soft kiss needed to cesc for a moment as they tried to catch their breath. They looked into each other's eyes, each wondering how long this will last. Nick broke the silence first, mumbling into her soft neck,  
"Kisha, my bella farfalla" Kish couldn't help the shudder that ran through her veins as he called her that again. The phrase confused her, he would use it in the heat of a fight and then turn around and use it in sweet moments such as this. And no matter how many times she asked him the meaning he wouldn't tell her. But then again there was a strange comfort in not knowing and with time she just accepted it and stopped asking. Slowly Nick nuzzled her neck drinking in her sent. She smelled of the ocean waves under a sunset and endless lavender fields. It suit her well, it was so soothing he could die in her scent if he could. It was so...Her. Softly he nipped at her neck, sucking the skin in but letting it fall between his teeth before letting it go. Kisha moved her head slightly to give him more accesses as she intertwined her fingers in his hair and pulled gently. Nick let a small groan rumble from his throat as his hair was pulled and her fingers massaged his scalp. Backing away slowly his gaze gaze met hers and they both smiled. Sitting up Nick pulled Kisha onto his lap, kneading her firm butt in his palms causing a school girl blush to turn her cheeks pink. He leaned into kiss her again, this time a little more heated than the last. The demoness moaned into the kiss as the gambler clashed their teeth together. Nick pressed his chest to her and ran his hands up to her back to pull her closer. Kisha smiled into the kiss and removed her fingers from his soft black locks to gently massage his chest through his jacket and shirt. Nick let another groan come from the back of his throat, he ran his right hand to her own chest , kneading the soft skin beneath her own revealing shirt. The touch sent sparks down her spine causing her to grind gently into his midsection. He chuckled at her reaction and kneaded the skin harder in his hand before removing it from her chest down to her thighs. Kisha let out a breathy growl, bastard knew where her hot spot was, Nick ghosted both of his hands gently up and won her inner thighs, pressing and massaging as he went. The rubbing was causing familiar feeling in the demonesses stomach to rise. She smirked and ground into his lower region causing a flutter of feeling to grip Nick lightly. Nick smirked and leaned another kiss on her lips, she took it gratefully and started to unbutton his jacket before sliding it off his shoulders. As the kiss heated so did their skin as the rubbing soon turned to heavy petting. As their lips disconnected and connected again the passion and fire between them rose. The moans were softly covered by the relaxing music in the background. Nick ground upward to Kisha as he ghosted his fingers over the rim of her shirt before pulling it upward and over her head to meet the ground. Kisha felt the strength in her legs leave her as she felt her lower regions become heavy with arousal. She bit into his lip as she unbuttoned his blue dress shirt and pulled it off him. Soon the garment met the cold wood as Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her before standing up and heading toward the bedroom. Kisha bit onto his neck and wrapped her legs around him as he carried her. On the way towards the bedroom the demoness planted soft kisses along his neck and jawline. Once inside Kisha smiled and reached down to unbuckle his pants. Nick moaned lightly and layed her down as she unzipped his pants. He kissed her forehead in a silent thank you, for his pants were becoming a little too tight for him as he shimmied out of them. Kisha followed suit with her own fitting jeans. Before they reconnected both hell raisers took a moment to take in each other's appearance. To her, he was bulit, his skin a soft olive color, dark black hair and cold emerald green eyes. His chest broad deep scars, probably from the apocalypse. He always abhorred scars until she made him realize they were proof of the times he's been through and as he came to her when they first coupled he couldn't understand why she was infatuated and amazed by them. But now he understood and wore them proudly with her by his side. Kisha slowly stood from the bed in front of him. To Nick, Kisha was beautiful, sporting long deep scars herself, she held beautiful perky breasts, long dark brown hair, and bright golden eyes. She had a presence to her, she was charismatic by just being humble. When she spoke people listened. When she stepped to him, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight hug. Nick rocked them back and forth gently before leading her to the bed. The comforter ran into her knees causing her to fall backwards with Nick landing on top of her. A soft laughter sounded from both of them before more kisses were stolen. Kisha squirmed out from underneath him and layed down, her head laying on the pillow, giving Nick a loving look of passion. The gambler couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips as he crawled over to her, almost devouring her image with his hungry green eyes. Kisha moaned out loud as he kissed her foot, kissing and licking up her legs to her thighs. His nimble fingers massaging the skin blandly, soothing over all of the sensitive points and pressing them causing her to moan to him. He loved that sound, maybe not as much as her laugh or just her voice in general, but it was pretty high up there on the loving Kisha scale. The demoness could feel herself getting slicker with every drawn out movement he made. Nick usually wasn't this loving, it made her wonder what was going on in his head to be doing this. She tried to sit up but Nick lightly pushed her back down, keeping his hand on her stomach, rubbing it in circles. Nick airily nipped at the skin causing her to twitch at the feeling. The ex criminal moved upward to her sex, his dark green eyes looked toward her for permission, she looked at him, their gazes not faltering once before she gave a slight nod. Nick returned the nod, and gave a small, flocculent flick of his tongue, his eyes never leaving her as she heaved in a soft gasp. The gambler, now knowing she was okay, pushed his tongue inward a bit harder. She tasted sweet on his mouth, her velvety insides brushed against the sponginess of his tongue. His eyes never leaving her face as he assaulted her sex with his mouth, fluttering his tongue against her clit making her gasp and moan louder. He drank in her scent, it was sweet and unyielding within his nose. He hardened his movements making her grip the bed sheets in pleasure as he sucked at her. He moved his tongue within her, twisting and twirling it making her arch her back up off the bed itself. It was too soon that Kisha felt the familiar rush of sensations and tightening of herself  
"Nick, I'm close" With one last lick and a hard suck, he earned a loud groan of his name from her, denying her climax. Nick moved up her body against not stopping until his lips met hers in a gentle kiss, it was soft as Kisha could taste herself on his tongue. When he pulled away, their eyes catching in another loving yet mesmerizing gaze. Nick spoke, his voice could have made angels jealous at the words he uttered,  
"Bella farfalla, my love, are you ready to bloom" Kisha smiled and pressed her forehead against his and said,  
"Yes, love" Nick pulled her into his arms tightly against his chest, she closed her eyes and leaned into him. The gambler lifted on of her legs around his body and slowly pushed himself within her. He slowed when he heard a whimper of pain as the head was in. She noticed the stop and tried to hide the slight pain with a chuckle,  
"Nick, baby, I'm okay" He gave a skeptical nod and started in again. When he was fully sheathed inside they both let out a groan of pleasure. To him, she was the perfect tightness, the way she contoured around him in the best ways. He loved it. To her, he filled her perfectly, his shape hitting all of her sensitive spots with in her. She also loved it. As Nick basked in her tightness, he watched her for any signs of pain, when he didn't see any, he slowly moved outward to gently push back in. She arched her back into his chest as he filled her again. Kisha wrapped her arms around him as he pulled out and pushed back inward. He picked up the pace only slightly, as if he was purposely drawing it out to the last second. This definitely wasn't Nick's way of having sex, but even in Kisha's hazed lust filled mind she knew this wasn't sex. As Nick rocked his hips into her over and over softly, she knew that he was making love to her, making sure there wasn't an ounce of pain, that everything that happened was pleasurable and nothing more. He was being caring and loving, making sure she was okay, something he only did when no one was watching. With every thrust Kisha could feel him pour all of his love into her, she took it in with every moan she made for him. The two gave way their dominant bravados and let each other in, the walls that each had spent years to build up came down with every thrust, every moan, with every arch and caress. As Nick gave a deep thrust, Kisha clawed down his back lovingly, the slight pain causing him to smile and thrust into her deeper. Before Kisha could wrap her mind around it, Nick performed coup de grace on her, pulling her onto his lap as he moved onto his haunches. His thrusts turned upward as he reached deeper inside her. Kisha could feel him in the pit of her stomach, she ground downward on him causing him to let out a deep moan of his own.  
"Nick, fas-ter!" She moaned in his ear, the gambler did his best to nod and picked up his pace. The finish line so close to them both, but Nick wouldn't allow himself to cum unless she was taken care of. And for Kisha it was closer than ever, she ground hard down on him as he thrust deep and fast inside her. Nick kissed down her face to her neck where he left more than one mark on it. Kisha intertwined her fingers into his hair once more and pulled gently with each thrust he pushed. He messaged her firm butt making the feelings heightened while he spread her for better access to her warmth. It felt way too good to be true, Kisha moved her arms to around his neck pulling him to shared a powerful kiss, muffling moans and promoting love he couldn't hold back. The feelings proved to be too much, the pleasure coursed through her veins like fire as she felt her breach in climax. Her juices marinated him as she tightened around him to bring him to his own breaking. With one last thrust they screamed out each other's name breaking the kiss to let their voices free. Nick couldn't hold back and the blood within him burst as the pulsating reached sky high limits. His hot seed poured into her and her body greedily drank it up to the last drop. The two dropped onto their backs, to tired for anything else but figuring out how to breath again. As air filled her lungs she turned her head to him as he got his breath back as well. They shared a smile and Nick moved an arm around her and pulled her onto his chest. She happily snuggled up against him, sleep starting to grip her. As the storm raged on outside, the soft music filled the air once agains, and right as sleep came to claim Nick, the rough and tough gambler whose only rule was to look out for number one, leaned down kissed her forehead and whispered,  
"Rest well, my Bella Farfalla"


End file.
